hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Oriental Bay
Daiyu Wang/Diana Kirkland is a fanmade character for the anime and manga Hetalia: Axis Powers '''and she represents the Wellington suburb Oriental Bay. HETALIA IS COUNTRY, STATES AND CITY PERSONIFICATIONS. NOT BAYSIDE DISTRICTS FOR GOD'S SAKES. AND WHY DOES SHE EVEN HAVE A CHINESE NAME?! ORIENTAL BAY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH CHINA! Why does this oc even exist? Attributes ____________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Appearance Daiyu/Diana has an Asian appearance with black hair and dark brown almond shaped eyes. Her hair is just reaches her shoulders and has a slight wave to it. She has a lean body build with well defined muscles. Daiyu/Diana describes her sense of style as 'Chinese Kiwi'. This usually involves wearing red and gold, blue and silver or white and red cheongsams with light wash skinny jeans and white chucks. She also wears a small Chinese dragon necklace made out of jade. During times of war she wears the New Zealand army uniform. At more formal events she wears a long red cheongsam and red pumps. WHY THE HELL IS SHE CHINESE?!?!?! Personality and Interests Daiyu/Diana loves spending her time in the bay. Weither it's just sunbathing and reading, swimming or sailing she just loves being in the bay. Even when it's raining she goes to the cafes and spends her day there. As she was raised by Annabelle, Daiyu/Diana shares her kind, loyal and cheerful personality. But she is also traditional and follows many Asian values and traditions, including celebrating Chinese New Year and being very academical. Another thing she shares with Annabelle and Yao is a love for food. She also very friendly and gets along well with the other Asians and New Zealand cities and towns and Jack. Name 'Daiyu' is a Chinese girl's name and it means 'black jade' and her last name, 'Wang', is taken from Yao. 'Diana' is a Latin girl's name and it means 'divine', Diana is also the Goddess of the hunt in Roman mythology the last name, 'Kirkland', is taken from Annabelle. She uses 'Diana Kirkland' when she's in New Zealand and English speaking countries and she uses 'Daiyu Wang' in China and other Asian countries. Relationships ____________________________________________________________________________________________ New Zealand (Annabelle Hilary Kirkland) Annabelle is like a big sister figure to Daiyu/Diana and the two of them get along very well and love each other very much. Whenever she's in Wellington (which is a lot) Annabelle goes to visit Daiyu/Diana. China (Yao Wang) Yao is like a father figure to Daiyu/Diana and they love each other dearly and get along well. When Chinese New Year rolls around, Daiyu/Diana invites him to celebrate. Whenever he's in Wellington he vists her and spends time with her and Annabelle usually tags along. WHAT THE F***?!?! WHAT DOES CHINA HAVE TO DO WITH A SEASIDE DISTRICT?!?! Wellington (James Kirkland) James is like an older brother to Daiyu/Diana and he often checks up on her. He teases her endlessly for being 'half-caste' but he doesn't mean it and he will defend her no matter what. Akaroa (Annette Bonnefoy/Nicole Kirkland) Daiyu/Diana and Annette/Nicole are best friends, the song 'Girlfriend' by Nikki Minaj describes their relationship very well as they spend a lot of time together and will do anything for each other. The two of them understand what it's like to be 'half-caste' and they look out for each other. Trivia *Daiyu's/Diana's birthday corresponds with Waitangi Day, a national holiday in New Zealand which celebrates New Zealand becoming a British colony. *Oriental Bay is so named because it's where the Chinese immigrants would arrive in boats to live and work in New Zealand. *Oriental Bay is a very well to do suburb in Wellington. *There is a rumor that Daiyu/Diana is in fact the child of Yao and Annabelle. Yao and Annabelle both deny this, Annabelle claims that she woke up one day and found Daiyu/Diana shortly after Yao arrived. Not many people believe her story though.